Star Trek Enterprise: Xindi Invasion
by Ben Griggs
Summary: AU. The Xindi didn't bother with a super weapon. Instead they launched an invasion of the surrounding space. They eliminated any non-Xindi they could fin. Earth banded together with Andoria and Vulcan and others but the war will quickly grow to include other powers as well.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek Enterprise: Xindi Invasion

_ Captain's Starlog: May 4th, 2153: Three months...that's how long a species called the Xindi have been attacking human colonies. Earth banded together with the Andorians and Vulcans to form a united front after the first joint Human-Vulcan-Andorian colony was established. The Xindi have proven to be difficult opponents, but it is clear that their intent is genocide..._

_"Bridge to Captain Archer._" T'Pol said over the comm.

"Go ahead."

_"We're receiving a distress call. It's from a Klingon colony. They say they are under attack from an unknown species."_

"Set a course and engage and maximum warp. Hoshi, send a message to Klingon space, inform them that we've intercepted a distress call and are coming to render assistance."

"_Aye sir._" she replied

Archer felt the ship vibrate slightly as power was routed to the warp engines. He put on a fresh uniform and headed to the bridge.

* * *

Archer walked onto the bridge and went over to Lt. Reed. "What's our ETA?" he asked

"About half-an-hour sir." Reed replied

"Go to tactical alert. Can we tell who's attacking the colony?"

"I'm getting vague readings sir, all I can say is that there are definitely ships attacking, I'll know more when we get closer."

Hoshi? any response to our message?"

"Not yet sir. Wait...I've got something, a Captain Bosk of the Klingon cruiser B'Moth, he wants to speak to you."

"On screen."

"_Captain Archer I understand you've receive a distress call from our colony?"_

"That's right. We're close enough to confirm with our sensors that they are indeed under attack. We're heading there to render whatever assistance we can."

"_Very well. I am heading that way also with two more warships. But we're still forty-five minutes out."_ Bosk replied.

"We'll do what we can and we'll contact you when we know more."

Bosk nodded then cut the channel. "Bridge to Engineering, Trip, get me more power."

"_I'm pushing the engines as fast as they'll go Captain. Any more and we risk a core breach."_

"Understood."

* * *

Half an hour later the Enterprise dropped out of warp near the Klingon colony. They immediately identified the vessels as Xindi. "Mr. Reed, concentrate fire on the Reptilians. Travis, take us in full impulse."

"Aye sir."

The Enterprise swooped in on the attacking Xindi ships. There were six of them. Three Reptilian, three insectoid. A volley of torpedoes disabled a single Reptilian ship despite it's shields. The rest were quick to react. The Reptilians ignored Enterprise and continued firing on the colony. The three insectoid ships concentrated on the Enterprise. The human ship's rear weapons destroyed one and disabled another in ten minutes. Five minutes after that the Enterprise lost weapons. Archer ordered the Enterprise out of the system and contacted Captain Bosk.

"We know who's attacking the colony. They're called the Xindi. They've been attacking Earth, Vulcan and Andorian ships and colonies for the last three months. From the few communications we've had with them we believe they intend to wipe out all life that is not Xindi. In their last attack on a joint human/vulcan/andorian colony, fifty-thousand people were wiped out. Not from orbit but from troops on the ground lining civilians up against walls and shooting them. I imagine they'll do the same thing here albeit with less success. There were six ships attacking the colony we disabled two and destroyed one before we lost weapons and had to withdraw. My engineer estimates that we'll have weapons back by the time you get here."

"_You honor us with your assistance Captain Archer. We'll be there soon."_

"Archer out."

* * *

Some time later the Klingons arrived just as Trip restored weapons. The Enterprise jumped to warp and joined the Klingons in attack formation. A Klingon cruiser, two birds of prey and a human NX-class cruiser dropped out of warp in the middle of the Xindi formation. Two Reptilian ships were immediately destroyed forcing the others to break off their attack. Enterprise targeted the Reptilian ships disabled in their earlier attack and destroyed it. The two birds of prey destroyed the remaining insectoid ships and the Klingon cruiser concentrated on one of the last two Reptilian ships. Disruptor fire flashed from the cruisers guns and destroyed one. The Enterprise quickly joined the cruiser in destroying the other.

Reed slammed his console "Darn Klingons! They stole our kill!" he said.

Archer smiled.

Hoshi facepalmed...

"Status on the colony Mr. Reed." ordered Archer

"I'm detecting scattered groups of Xindi. They appear to be eliminating Klingons wherever they find them. The colony's defense forces are scattered as well, it looks like they're having a hard time cleaning them up."

"Hoshi, open a channel to Bosk." ordered Archer

"Channel open sir."

_"Captain Archer, your ship fought well. Our sensors indicate there are several alien troops on the surface attacking the colony." _Bosk said

"We've confirmed them as Xindi troops. We're prepared to send down a team of soldiers specifically trained to deal with high-level threats like the Xindi...with your permission of course."

"You honor us again."

"They're heading down now. They'll be under the command of Major Hayes." replied Archer

"Very well. I will met this Major Hayes on the surface." replied Bosk

* * *

A day later with Enterprise still in orbit Captain Bosk met with Archer once again.

"Your men fought with great skill and honor...for that I thank you." said Bosk

"You're welcome. I've been in contact with Starfleet Command. They have asked me to invite you to a strategic conference with the Vulcans and Andorians as well as a few other species. Are you interested?"

"I will have to speak with the High Council but considering the results of this attack and your assistance it shouldn't be a problem. These Xindi...are without honor. They murdered innocent Klingon civilians. You will have the support of my house. However the Council should not be far behind.


	2. Strategy and Tactics

A/N I know it's been awhile and this one is short but its going to be a little longer between posts because I'm going back to school so I won't be able to write as much.

Chapter 2

Strategy and Tactics

The Klingon cruiser B'moth was escorted to Earth by Enterprise. It was met by a combined fleet from Vulcan, Teller and Andoria. Captain Archer could see a dozen drydocks busy putting ships together at a frantic pace. When the threat of the Xindi was realized the Vulcans saw the logic in giving Earth advanced ship construction techniques. As a result the NX-02 Columbia was nearly completed and a third and fourth NX-class well on the way.

_ If we can get faster at building these things we can start pumping out NX-class ships much faster That will give us a chance._

Hoshi got his attention when Captain Bosk of the B'moth hailed his ship.

"_Captain Archer, we are ready to beam down the conference at your convenience."_

"Thank you Captain Bosk. The conference will begin tomorrow, Starfleet has quarters set up for each of the representatives." replied Archer

"_Understood Captain. We will greet you on the surface."_

* * *

The next day at the conference the delegates were arguing about the next course of action.

"We must bide our time and build up our forces. It is the logical thing to do." said the Vulcan Ambassador Soval

"We should strike them and strike them hard!" yelled the Klingon Captain Bosk.

"I agree but we should protect our supply convoys as well they are getting hit daily. We could end up stretching ourselves too thin." said Commander Shran of Andoria. In a rare moment the Tellarite Ambassador agreed.

Then it was Captain Archer's turn. He stood and began walking around the table to the chart in front of them. "You all bring up valid tactical and strategic points. We've been hit by the Xindi and I agree we should strike them hard. But I also agree with the Vulcans and Andorians, we can't strike them hard if we don't have the resources to do so. If we can form a perimeter along this border." he said highlighting a section of space bordering Earth and Vulcan. "We can sit behind it and build up our assault forces. Vulcan, Andoria and Tellar are relatively close in terms of military forces, Earth is still building up a fleet but we're getting there. The Klingons are the most powerful force in this Alliance. What I propose is a series of raids using Klingon ships as they are both fast and powerful, we've already found a few target you can hit. If the Klingons can keep the Xindi off balance it'll give the rest of us a chance to get into the fight. Ambassador Soval, if the Vulcans can station cruisers above these worlds" he said pointing to a few worlds along the border "along with some Andorian and Tellarite ships, we can spare the ships to escort supply convoys as needed. We already have a dozen shipyards pumping out the smaller Intrepid and Jupiter-class ships and more on the way on Mars. Colombia is nearly finished and NX3 and 4 will be completed not long after. We can also station a single ship with each of the combined forces above key worlds to act as a command ship. Once we start pumping out NX-classes we'll use those, but the next best thing are the Intrepids."

Captain Bosk smiled. "I agree with Captain Archer. Although I believe we could take the Xindi on ourselves, you've borne the brunt of their aggression so far. It would be an honor to fight alongside your ships. Additionally I just received word from the Council. Your sentence of life on Rura Penthe is commuted. They would also like to offer the services of our shipyards in constructing more of your NX-class ships. Building one is eight months is impressive, but we can give you six NX-class ships in about half that time."

Captain Archer coughed...as did several senior Starfleet officers. "Thank you. It's...greatly appreciated."

"One other thing...the Klingon Empire is grateful for the assistance you provided to our colony. In return we'll give you the technology required to equip your ships with shields. Our engineers have already studied the scans of your vessel Captain. They believe we can retrofit every ship in Starfleet with shielding within one Earth year." said Bosk.

Archer coughed again. "Thank you...thank you very much."]

* * *

Later on in the conference the representative designed a series of wargames and fleet actions designed to weld them into a cohesive fighting force. The Andorians, Vulcans had already had some experience working with Starfleet. Tellarites had less but they were learning. The Klingons on the other had used brute-force tactics and they usually worked, but the idea of working together in support of each other was a relatively new concept for them.

* * *

The conference was about to dismiss when the building shook violently. Debris began falling from the ceiling. The Starfleet officers rushed the delegates out of the room only to find a dozen Xindi troops marching in a firefight with half their number in MACOs, right on the grounds of Starfleet Command...


End file.
